


The Musing Of A Dying Girl

by ryuscar_hana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuscar_hana/pseuds/ryuscar_hana
Summary: 'Ah, but I already repeatedly told her to at least hear me out she still wouldn't listen, though.' The girl mused.





	The Musing Of A Dying Girl

She woke up with the knowledge that she was in a hospital. It was not the stiff mattress. It's not the light blanket that covered her. And it's not the intubation tube in his throat either.

She just knew she would be in a hospital. She, after all, got hit by a car.

 

_She was going to school when an uncontrolled car hit her. She had no time to dodge. It was so sudden. The next thing she knew was pain, so much pain, and then everything became numb._

She sighed, ' _and I was looking forward for that English mini-test'_ She moaned sadly.

But no one could hear her. Not even her mother who was seated beside her hospital's bed. But again, she was incorporeal at the moment, floating above her comatose body.

 

She wondered when her mother would learn that forcing her kids to study something they were not interest with would only holding them back from reaching their full potential. She really disliked her mother view of ' _emotions are unnecessary in the process of learning'_.

 

She hoped her mother would learn to hear her children out, too. She herself was already hopeless. Her self-confidence was already in shambles and continue declining every times her mother turn down her opinion and refused to believe her.

 

She hoped her mother would learn, but how would she, if no one tell her?!

 _'Ah, but I already repeatedly told her to at least hear me out, she still wouldn't listen, though.'_ The girl mused.

She really hoped her mother would learn and remedy her way of dealing with her children. She didn't want her younger brothers become like her.

She was hopeless and could only hope, for she has reach her last breath.

A moment later, her heart monitor went flat.

* * *

 


End file.
